


Watering the Flowers

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Omorashi, Shotacon, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura discovers Marina's secret to keeping the school's flower beds beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to this story: Peeing, hints of budding sexuality.
> 
> Author's notes: Requested this on Omorashi dot Org a long time ago, but no one ever took up the request, and I finally decided to write it myself. Marina and Kimura are easily my favorite couple from among Ojamajo Doremi's massive supporting cast and I'll probably write a lemon with them eventually, but for now, here's some omo-flavored fluff.
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I'm looking for an Editor/Beta Reader for my fanfics as well as someone to help publishing my stories to less screen reader friendly sites and looking to commission audio recordings of my writing. Full details on my FF.net profile, which I believe I've linked in my A3O profile.

Watering the Flowers by Jeffery Mewtamer

It was barely pass dawn as Marina Koizumi quickly made her way towards  
the shed that housed Misora First Elementary's gardening equipment. In  
her lower abdomen, her bladder, filled to bursting with pee accumulated  
during a good night's sleep, was throbbing, threatening to release it's  
cargo against her will and urging her to make haste for her destination.

Marina had long been in the habit of waiting until she got to school to  
take her morning pee and was thus use to walking to school with a full  
bladder, but on this particular day, an unusually large amount of urine  
was battering against the floodgates of Marina's bladder trying to force  
their way out to soak her panties.

In her desperation, Marina had skipped visiting her class's homeroom to  
drop off her school bag and in her distraction, she forgets to lock the  
shed door behind her as she drops her bag to the floor and grabs the  
large, metal watering can she uses to water the school's flowerbeds.

Placing the watering can in the middle of the shed floor, Marina quickly  
lifts her dress, yanks her panties down to her knees, and squats over  
the watering can's opening, her back to the door. No sooner than she's  
in position, the floodgates open without her prompting as a powerful  
torrent of pale gold liquid erupts from her girlhood.

Eyes closed in the near ecstasy of emptying her overfilled bladder,  
Marina lets out a sigh of relief and whispers, "Barely made it." as her  
perceptions narrow to the near-orgasmic bliss of a long overdue pee and  
the pitter patter of her stream hitting the inside of the can.

Meanwhile, Takao Kimura is also heading for the garden shed, hoping to  
enjoy the tranquility of the early morning with the girl he likes before  
the vast majority of students arrive to school, but nothing could  
prepare him for the sight that greeted him as he opens the shed door  
that Marina forgot to lock.

Marina's back was to Kimura as he walked in on her, and while her dress  
had dropped down to protect her modesty, and even if it hadn't, her  
long, straight hair, which nearly dragged the floor with her squatting,  
would've been enough to prevent the preteen male from catching a glimpse  
of her cute rump, the girl's posture and the sound of first liquid  
hitting metal and then liquid hitting liquid made it ovbious what the  
dark-haired girl was doing. Visions of what the scene might look like  
from the watering can's perspective flashed through Kimura's mind, and  
while he couldn't see anything inappropriate from his position, the boy  
felt like a pervert for watching the scene before him yet couldn't bring  
himself to look away as Marina continues to empty her bladder, oblivious  
to her having an audience.

 

After what feels like an eternity for Kimura as he stares transfixed at  
Marina's back, but is really only a minute or two, the girl's golden  
stream slows to a trickle, the last few drops echoing loudly in the  
silent shed as the join the pee in the watering can. Kimura can here a  
few more short bursts as Marina forces the last of her pee out and can  
see a subtle shake of her hips and sway in her hair as she wiggles her  
bottom to remove the last traces of pee from her girlhood.

Once satisfied that she's empty and dry, Marina stands up, still  
oblivious to Kimura's presence and pulls up her panties, though the boy  
doesn't catch so much as a glimpse of white cotton as she does so.  
Whispering to herself, she says, "That's better. Now, to finish filling  
the watering can and water the flowers." Only now does she turn around,  
her eyes going wide as they make contact with those of her crush.

Both preteens do admirable impressions of tomatoes as they stare into  
each others eyes, the girl at the realization she had an audience and  
the boy at being caught being that audience. Silence comes over the  
shed, and after a subjective eternity, Marina is the one to break the  
silence, "Ki-kimura-kun, Ho-how long have you been there?"

Fearing that the girl before him is about to unleash uncharacteristic  
fury upon him, Kimura gulps before admitting in a near whisper, "When I  
came in, I could hear the sound of liquid hitting metal..."

Bracing for a violent blow, Kimura is surprised when her reaction,  
instead of anger and violence, is one of near hysterical panic. "Please,  
Kimura-kun! Please don't tell anyone about this! I don't think I could  
live with the shame if everyone knew my secret! Please don't tell anyone  
that I've been watering the flowers using my pee!"

Shocked at her admission, Kimura yells, "Wait, you do this everyday?!  
This wasn't just a case of you having an emergency and using the nearest  
receptacle available?!"

Realizing that she let slip more than could be inferred from what he saw  
and heard and hoping no one heard his outburst, Marina decides to come  
clean, even as her blush deepens, "Well, you see... for a while now,  
I've been taking a multi-vitamin before bed every night and holding my  
pee in the mornings until I get to school. The urea in urine is a  
natural fertilizer, and the excess from the multivitamin my kidneys  
filter make my pee very rich in nutrients that help the flowers grow  
big, strong, and bloom beautifully. I normally lock the shed door when I  
fill the watering can, but I was fuller than usual this morning, and I  
guess I forgot to lock the door in my rush to avoid an accident."

When she's done with her explanation, Kimura replies, "It's okay, I'll  
keep your secret. Wouldn't want the flowers to wilt because you had to  
stop using your special formula on them." After some hesitation, he  
adds, "If you want, I could help you with watering the flowers..."

Softly, she asks, "Do...do you mean...?"

"I'd be willing to contribute my own pee to ensuring your flowers stay  
beautiful. It can be our little secret." As the last of his words leave  
his lips, he finds himself encircled by her arms.

"Thank you, Kimura-kun!" Marina exclaims happily. After a minute or so,  
she releases him from her grip. Retrieving a pen and slip of paper from  
her school bag, she writes something down before pressing the paper into  
his palm, saying, "This is the multi-vitamin I take. It's over the  
counter and pretty cheap, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting hold  
of it." With that, she grabs the watering can and nearly skips out of  
the shed to finish filling it from a nearby tap.

###

Over the next few weeks, the two preteens get into a habit of meeting  
each other at the school gates first thing in the morning and walking  
hand-and-hand to the garden shed. At first, there's a lot of blushing  
and asking each other to stand outside the shed as they make their  
deposit, but over time, the two become more comfortable around each  
other and more open to having the other present as they pee.

###

One day, Kimura, remembering the imagined flash of Marina peeing as seen from the can's perspective, asks, "Marina-chan, Do...do you mind if I watch you pee, up close...?" nearly whispering the last two words.

"I don't know..." replies Marina nervously, her cheeks turning pink. "I  
mean, I'm not supposed to let boys see me down there..."

"I'll let you watch me, and I'll even go first!" replies the boy, trying to convince his girlfriend to let him watch her.

"I guess that would be okay." she replies hesitantly. With Marina  
watching, Kimura whips out his member, and aiming for the opening in the  
top of the watering can, lets loose a powerful stream of pee.

As Kimura empties his bladder, Marina stares transfixed at his barely  
pubescent boyhood, a strange feeling washing over her and for some  
reason getting an urge to reach out and touch it, though embarrassment  
has her suppressing that desire.

All too soon to the girl's mind, Kimura is shaking the last drops from  
his tip and declaring, "Your turn, Marina-chan!"

"Do...do I have too?" asks the girl, her face imitating a tomato.

"Come on," replies Kimura, "I let you watch me, it's only fair I get to  
watch you in return."

"I guess you're right..." she says in reply. Hesitantly, she reaches  
under her skirt and pulls down her panties before squatting over the can  
partially filled with Kimura's pee.

"Lift your dress, I can't see anything!" Cries Kimura as he drops to all  
fours to get a better viewing angle. Her entire body going crimson,  
Marina lifts the front of her dress to expose her virgin girlhood to the  
eyes of a boy her own age for the first time.

With her boyfriend staring at her unplucked flower, Marina tries to  
relax enough to empty her overfilled bladder, but is too embarrassed to  
do so. Eventually, however, her bladder, throbbing for relief, overrides  
her embarrassment and her golden stream bursts forth as she covers her  
face with both hands.

Similar to Marina watching him, Kimura is also transfixed by the sight  
of his girlfriend peeing and also has to suppress the urge to reach out  
and touch her privates, though he does so not out of embarrassment, but  
out of fear that she'd get angry.

When she's finally done peeing, he asks, "Now, was that so bad?"

Pulling her hands away from her face, she replies, "I guess not..."  
After that, Kimura stands before helping Marina to her feet and she  
pulls up her panties before carrying the watering can with their  
combined pee out to dilute with tap water.

###

After that first time watching each other pee up close, such intimacy  
became part of their morning routine and they eventually got into the  
habit of peeing into the watering can together, aiming their streams so  
they cross, and eventually, the bonding from such activity eventually  
lead to them doing even more intimate things together, but that's  
another story.


	2. Watering Her Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimura and Marina take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this Chapter: Sex scene the forces me to bump the rating from Mature to Explicit. Loli/shota. Pee drinking and peeing inside a girl.
> 
> Author's notes: Well, finally gave in and wrote a lemon for Marina and Kimura. Not much else to say.
> 
> Also, according to Wikipedia, Nachi Falls is the tallest waterfall in Japan with a single drop, though there are taller waterfalls with multiple drops. An English speaker might normally reference Niagara Falls in the context I mention Nachi Falls in this chapter, but since the characters are Japanese, speak Japanese, and the story is set in Japan, I thought it appropriate to reference a Japanese Waterfall instead of a North American Waterfall.

Watering the Flowers by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Watering Her Flower

Kimura stood with his back against the locked door of the garden shed at   
Misora First Elementary, trying not to moan from the pleasure coursing   
through his body, not wanting to alert any other early arrivals to what   
was happening in the shed.

The source of Kimura's pleasure was his girlfriend Marina, currently on   
her knees, her lips wrapped around the base of the boy's member as her   
tongue dances over his glands in time with the tune the girl is humming.   
It's been months since Kimura discovered Marina's secret to keeping the   
school's flower beds looking beautiful, an incident that had lead to   
them confessing their mutual crushes and had helped break the ice   
towards engaging in intimate play.

What had started as watching each other as the peed into the watering   
can Marina used for the flowers had lead to this, the girl performing   
fellatio in the garden shed, the thought of someone discovering them   
adding to the thrill. Also intensifying the situation is that neither   
has yet made their daily deposit for watering the flowers, Kimura   
fighting as much to not use Marina's mouth as a urinal as to keep his   
voice from giving them away and Marina working as hard to keep her white   
panties from turning yellow as she is towards making Kimura cum.

Both the boy and the girl still have all of their golden lakes trapped   
behind the dam when Marina finally brings Kimura to climax, and unlike   
her previous attempts, which had ended with coughing fits and her face   
covered in preteen jizz, Marina manages to swallow all of Kimura's load   
this morning without issue.

When she's done enjoying her boyfriend's warm cream, Marina smiles up at Kimura and asks, "Did you enjoy that, Kimura-kun?"

"Very much!" replies Kimura, before offering, "Would you like me to   
return the favor?"

Pressing her thighs together, Marina asks shyly, "May...May I please...   
may I please empty my poor, pounding, piddle pot of it's pent-up piddle   
first?" Though she knows the answer, having played this game more than   
once before.

"No," replies Kimura, "I like the way Marina-chan squirms when I lick   
her twitching, tinkle tormented twatty."

Laying out a small mat they had smuggled from the gym's storage closet,   
Marina lays down and spreads her legs, "Then make it quick before my   
bloated, bulging bladder bursts like a balloon!"

Kneeling between Marina's legs, Kimura reaches for the waistband of her   
panties and begins to slowly slide them down her slender legs at an   
agonizingly slow pace, enjoying the way his girlfriend's thighs tremble   
beneath his fingers.

Once the plain white cotton is out of danger of being dyed yellow, the   
boy pushes her thighs as far apart as possible, the girl whining,   
"Pl-Please don't spread me so much."

Seemingly ignoring her protest, Kimura parts her labia, commenting,   
"What a pretty, pink pussy Marina-chan has!"

Blushing fiercely and covering her face, she pleads, "Don't say such   
embarrassing things!"

Inhaling deeply, finding her scent intoxicating, he continues, "But   
Marina-chan's secret flower is far prettier and more fragrant than any   
of the flower's she's grown for the public's pleasure!" but before she   
can utter a coherent response, he gives her a long lick starting nearly   
at her rosebud, passing over her cherry blossom, and halting with a   
flick accross her pleasure bud, a moan escaping her throat at the   
action.

As Kimura starts to eat out the flower girl in earnest, alternating   
between swirling his tongue inside her opening, licking her spout, and   
sucking on her clit, Marina squirms almost violently under his   
ministrations, moaning loudly enough she'd be worried about being   
overheard if she wasn't so lost in pleasure, and spouting words of encouragement to her boyfriend.

"OH KAMI, YES! It feels so good! Don't stop!" cries the girl, her   
desperation and embarrassment momentarily forgotten in her lust.

Continueing his pleasant assault on his girlfriend's girlhood, Kimura   
reaches a hand up to gently caress the bulge of her bloated bladder.   
After a minute or two, he reminds her just how much liquid she's holding   
by pressing down on that rock hard bulge.

"NO!" Shouts the girl squirming in both desperation and pleasure, but   
unable to coordinate her muscles enough to escape or push him away. "If   
you presist in putting pressure on my positively pounding piddle pot,   
the pints of pent-up pee pooling behind my plug are going to pour out!.   
But he continues to squeeze her pee sack, adding stress to her already   
strained sphincter.

Sensing she's nearing her limit, both in regards to her bladder and in   
regards to her climax,, he seals his lips around her pee hole before   
simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb and giving her bladder   
one final push, a panicked, "IT"S COMING OUT!" the only warning she can   
muster before her body convulses in orgasm and the first pulse of pee is   
propelled pass his lips. As she empties her pent-up waters, too lost in   
euphoria to care at this point, Kimura greedily guzzles her golden   
liquid, not letting a drop escape.

Once she's empty and has regained her senses, a pouting Marina chastizes her boyfriend, "Kimura-kun, that was for the flowers."

"Sorry, Marina-chan," replies Kimura, "but it shouldn't take long for   
your pee to work through my system." Seeing the girl still pouting,   
Kimura decides to distract her by sliding his renewed erection along her   
slit, "Hey, Marina-chan, may I stick it in?"

Marina turns red as a tomato at the question, the two of them having   
never gone that far, but after a moment's hesitation, she nods her head   
as she whispers, "Please be gentle."

Leaning over his girlfriend, Kimura slips his tip into Marina's opening,   
resting it against her maidenhead as he captures her lips in a gentle   
kiss and strokes her silky hair. As the two preteens are lost within   
their kiss, both of them moaning softly into each other's mouth, Kimura   
slowly but firmly presses into Marina, halting only once he's balls   
deep, his tip against her cervix and swallowing her gasp of pain.

The two lay in a mutual embrace for a long time, neither moving an inch   
until Marina breaks the kiss to tell her boyfriend, "You can start   
moving now, Kimura-kun." The boy starts to slowly rock his hips against   
Marina's enjoying the sound of her soft moans in his ears and her warm   
tightness around his shaft. As she is showing no signs of further pain,   
Kimura starts to pick up pace and is soon fucking the flower gril   
frantically, Marina shouting, "YES! It feels better than when you lick   
me! Please keep making love to me!"

Kimura is soon on the verge, exclaiming, "Marina-chan, I'm gonna cum!"

"It's okay, Kumura-kun!" shouts the girl, enjoying herself too much to   
stop, "Shoot it all inside me!" and that's just what he does as her command sends him over the edge, thrusting as deep as he can within her as his hot seed pours into her young womb.

Panting, the spent boy lays on top of his girlfriend, but Marina, having   
not yet cum, isn't satisfied with laying there as she wraps her legs   
around Kimura's waist and starts bucking her hips against him, desperate   
to cum around his member. It is also at this time that Kimura's   
throbbing bladder makes it's presence known, and he knows he won't be able to hold back the flood for long.

Worried she'd be angry if he pees in her, Kimura tries to warn her,   
"Marina-chan, I can't hold it much longer! If I don't get to the   
watering can soon, it's going to come out!", but the girl is too lost in   
her lust to care at this point, and the grip she has on him is too   
strong for him to escape without possibly hurting her.

He tries to hold on, but his sphincter eventually gives up, and it's the   
first spurt of his pee, of all things, that finally sends her over the   
edge. As her second orgasm of the day, much stronger than the first,   
washes over Marina, she is too lost in bliss to notice that her   
boyfriend is inadvertantly using her as a urinal even as the warm liquid   
spraying into her sends her into multiple orgasms. Kimura is also   
overwhelmed, cumming for a third time that day from the relief of   
emptying his overfilled bladder combined with how his girlfriend's   
orgasming passage is squeezing him. In fact, the fit is so tight that   
none of his pee leaks out and it all goes straight into her womb.

After what feels like an eternity, but is really only a minute or two,   
Kimura's stream slows to a trickle and Marina's climatic tremors slow to   
mere aftershocks.

Her eyes fluttering open, Marina starts in a dreamy tone, "That was   
incredible, Kimu-" but she cuts herself off when she sees her tummy   
bulging outward from the waste waters within her womb, making her look   
several months pregnant, the bulge as big as their bladder bulges   
combined. Regaining her voice, she asks, "Ki-Kimura-kun, did you pee in   
me?"

"I couldn't help it!" cries the boy, his cock still plugging up her pussy.

Smiling, she tells the panicked boy, "It actually feels really nice."   
Dropping her smile, she adds, "But we should see if we can drain me into   
the watering can."

Fortunately, the watering can is within arm's reach, and after pulling   
it closer, the two preteens press against each other and Kimura manages   
to lift Marina until her rear is over the can's opening. Carefully,   
Kimura starts to slowly pull out, pee leaking out around his shaft as he   
does so, and once his cock has been fully uncorked from her cunny, the   
trapped tinkle gushes forth like Nachi Falls.

Once empty, Marina glances down into the watering can and is surprised   
by how full it is, "Wow! I guess my pee really did go straight to   
Kimura-kun's bladder."

After they both get cleaned up and Marina puts her panties back on,   
Kimura helps her carry the watering can to the tap to finish filling   
before quietly watching her gracefully water the school's flowerbeds,   
thinking how lucky he was to have walked in on her all those months ago.

The watering done, the young lovers head off to homeroom, walking   
hand-in-hand.


End file.
